


Камень с души

by strongjaw



Category: Ancient Greek Religion & Lore
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-05
Updated: 2020-07-05
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:09:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25095892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/strongjaw/pseuds/strongjaw
Summary: Вот что бывает, когда мешаешь Камюс абсентомсо своими тараканами. Псевдобытовая зарисовка в одном акте.
Relationships: Sisyphus/Thanatos
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	Камень с души

> Пляж. Шум прибоя, солнечный день, на сцене два шезлонга. Один занят **Сизифом** , который неспешно попивает коктейль.
> 
> Шорох по песку - на сцене появляется **Танатос**. Одет неброско, так что на фоне пляжа и гавайки Сизифа смотрится почти что неуместно. Передвигаясь по сцене, изучает фигуру сидящего минуту-две.

**Танатос:** _(негромким голосом, стоя прямо над Сизифом)_ Не надоело ещё убегать и врать всем? Знаешь же, что мы всё равно найдём.

 **Сизиф:** _(приоткрывая один глаз)_ А кто же, если не я?

 **Танатос:** От кандидатов отбоя раньше не было, но обычно их самих удавалось провести.

 **Сизиф:** И наверняка никого не приходилось уговаривать. Ну разве не уныло? Со мной хотя бы не соскучишься.

 **Танатос:** Уговаривать принять неизбежное? Нет, такого раньше не приходилось. Свежо, оригинально. Очевидно, ты себе мозги умело запудрил - думаешь, что ты индивидуальность.

 **Сизиф:** Милый мой, это теперь называется “философия”. Почитай Камю.

 **Танатос:** Главное, чтобы Афина это не услышала, она за такое по головке не погладит.

 **Сизиф:** Беспокоишься? Или ревнуешь?

 **Танатос:** _(с нескрываемым сарказмом)_ Ещё стокгольмский синдром назвать забыл.

 **Сизиф:** Слушай, ну приковал один раз тебя к батарее, ты мне и в Аиде это припоминать будешь?

 **Танатос:** Среди прочего, да. У меня тут список, кому ты и чем насолил. _(достаёт из кармана сложенный вчетверо листок, присаживается на соседний шезлонг, демонстративно разворачивая бумагу)_ С показаниями. Вот: дата, время, подпись.

 **Сизиф:** Пиарщик из тебя хреновый, конечно. Нет бы там лазурными берегами завлекать, песчаными пляжами, покой, амброзия рекой, никаких забот… или ты ждёшь, что я добровольно пойду на казнь?

 **Танатос:** Можно подумать, ты хоть чем-то заслужил песчаные пляжи и покой. Развалился тут довольный и ждёт того же по ту сторону. К слову, у Посейдона тоже зуб на тебя, так что на твоём месте в море я бы не торопился.

 **Сизиф:** Хм, не помню даже, что успел ему сделать. Впрочем, тебе же удобнее.

> Танатос не отвечает, отводя глаза

Или ты меня богам на милость совсем отдавать не хочешь? Своими руками приберешь?

> Изучает Танатоса, который сосредоточил внимание на листке

Ты сейчас так покраснел, что **на твоём месте** я бы носил капюшон, что ли.

 **Танатос:** Так только в кино делают, не говори глупостей.

 **Сизиф:** Зато запоминается! И ни с кем не перепутаешь.

 **Танатос:** У нас есть и так дресс-код. И вся суть в том, чтобы ты меня не узнал.

 **Сизиф:** За годы я научился тебя распознавать, так что тут промашечка.

 **Танатос:** Слушай, Эдип, я о серьёзных вещах говорю!

 **Сизиф:** Полегче, давай-ка без ругательств, а то сразу: “твою мать”... Ничего я с ней не делал…

 **Танатос:** Только этого и не успел, наверное.

 **Сизиф:** Да что на тебя нашло, в конце-то концов? Расслабься, что ли, отдохни, я вон тебе коктейль сварганю. Ты какой предпочитаешь, “секс на пляже”?

 **Танатос:** Меня вот-вот сократят из-за тебя и твоих выходок, а ты всё со своими пошлостями лезешь.

 **Сизиф:** Да ладно, это же просто название… впрочем, секс без метафор тебе бы тоже на пользу пошёл.

 **Танатос:** Не приходило ли тебе в голову, **Э д и п** , что не всё на свете измеряется длиной твоего члена?

 **Сизиф:** Ого, ты при Зевсе только такого не ляпни, а то вон пол-Пантеона только на этом и держится. _(глупо хихикает)_ Я бы даже сказал, **вертится**...

 **Танатос:** _(мрачно)_ Пол-Пантеона держится на нём только потому, что его в своё время отец не успел сожрать, вот и всё. Нашли бы кого другого, подумаешь. Может, меньше проблем бы сейчас было.

 **Сизиф:** Это ты Аида, что ли, наслушался? Он там под землёй революцию, поди, готовит?

 **Танатос:** Да зачем это Аиду. У него вон своё хозяйство, дел невпроворот. А ещё теперь волокита: **кое** **из-за** **кого** новые души к нам не поступают.

 **Сизиф:** Ну так вы со старыми разберитесь сначала. Сам же говоришь - дела, куда вам новых-то?

 **Танатос:** _(с терпением и интонацией Кролика из “Винни-Пуха”)_ Ты, очевидно, не в курсе, как это работает, и у меня нет времени объяснять. В частности потому, что рабочие места есть, а людей нет, и я бегаю за десятерых уже какой год.

 **Сизиф:** Ну да, особенно после того, как гекатонхейров в Тартаре закрыли. Таких сотрудников потеряли. На все руки! _(смеется)_

 **Танатос:** Вот язва, у меня мигрень от тебя уже.

 **Сизиф:** Так выпей вон коктейльчик!

 **Танатос:** Как будто меня проберёт твоё пойло, я тебя умоляю.

 **Сизиф:** Боисся?

 **Танатос:** Сизиф, тебе двести лет, поздно из себя ребёнка строить.

 **Сизиф:** Почему сразу ребёнка, я тебя на слабо беру. Ты детей-то давно видел?

 **Танатос:** Давно, **благодаря тебе** **.**

 **Сизиф:** Ой, неловко получилось. Ну тогда это, я за них.

 **Танатос:** Хватит пытаться меня надуть, ты просто тянешь время.

 **Сизиф:** Да ладно, чисто технически, времени тоже уже нет. Так что _(поднимает бокал)_ куда торопиться?

 **Танатос:** В Аиде времени нет гораздо дольше, но это не отменяет мой рабочий график. Который ты тоже почти похерил.

 **Сизиф:** Ладно, ладно, понял. Я мировое зло из-за того, что люди не умирают и теперь тусят круглосуточно - хм, никого не напоминает?

 **Танатос:** Слушай, давай без драмы, ты же знаешь, тут ничего личного.

 **Сизиф:** _(продолжает, будто не слушая его)_ Надо же, посягнули на божественное! А хочешь правду? Нам плевать на вас всех, особенно теперь. И это не мешает вам всё равно спускаться и портить жизни, как и раньше. Только теперь у нас есть возможность все конфликты разрешить без крови.

 **Танатос:** Ты понимаешь, как опасно злить Ареса и Эриний?

 **Сизиф:** А ты понимаешь, что теперь никто никого не хочет убивать, потому что это бессмысленно? И даже влияние других богов уже не так сильно? Их ведь это бесит. И я уж не говорю про твоего непосредственного начальника.

 **Танатос:** Они же всё равно найдут способ вернуть всё, как было. И будет ещё хуже.

 **Сизиф:** Ты, я смотрю, оптимист. А сам вроде только что рассуждал, что вместо Зевса мог быть кто-нибудь лучше.

 **Танатос:** Кто-нибудь **другой**. Вряд ли лучше. Дай любому власть, а уж в изобретательности им не занимать. Было бы что-то похлеще.

> Сизиф усмехается, явно выражая несогласие, но при следующих словах Танатоса выражение лица сменяется на удивленное

Представим: ну установил бы новый царь богов, например, единую власть и разогнал пантеон. Людей бы в рабов обратил - то есть, окончательно в скот - а особо недовольных изгнал и объявил еретиками. Сейчас же максимум можно кому-то дорогу перейти, переспав не с тем, с кем надо.

 **Сизиф:** _(щёлкая пальцами)_ Слушай, а это ведь интересная теория. Что ж ты раньше молчал, что любишь политику? О стольком можно поболтать!

 **Танатос:** Серьёзно? Когда я в наручниках у батареи сидел, очень душевно бы поговорили.

 **Сизиф:** Да ну что ты заладил: батарея… как в той песне, знаешь:

> И у любви у нашей села батарея,
> 
> Ой-ё-и-я-и-ё…

...Что, даже не подпоёшь?

 **Танатос:** Ну ты и заноза, Сизиф.

 **Сизиф:** Я тебя тоже люблю.

> Пауза, оба сидят смотрят в зал

Обычно ты уходишь даже до того, как я начну петь.

 **Танатос:** Обычно мне не угрожает начальство.

 **Сизиф:** Ой, да ладно. Ну что они могут сделать? Скормить печень коршуну?

 **Танатос:** У тебя точно странная привязанность к цепям.

 **Сизиф:** А кому-то нравится. И потом, ты первый начал. Не переводи тему: чем угрожали-то? смертным сделать?

 **Танатос:** Ха-ха. Не захлебнись от смеха, а то будет самая нелепая смерть.

 **Сизиф:** Так мило, когда ты обо мне беспокоишься.

 **Танатос:** Я беспокоюсь о своей мигрени, которая только усилится, если Арес и его подручные - а поверь, у него сейчас их хватает - попробуют снова натравить людей друг на друга. И не волнуйся, они придумают, как. Аид даже пообещал помочь, если что.

 **Сизиф:** Скажешь тоже…

 **Танатос:** Не веришь? А вот сдаст в аренду души, а там уж на что Аресу хватит воображения - от домов с привидениями и мук совести до зомби-апокалипсиса. И хотя это, конечно, многообещающе звучит, но мне такой аврал даром не нужен. Так что давай по-хорошему, допивай и пойдём.

 **Сизиф:** Сурово… но изобретательно. _(откидывается на спинку шезлонга)_ Я уж думал, они так ничего интересного и не придумают.

 **Танатос:** Пьяная твоя башка, ты совсем меня не слышишь?

 **Сизиф:** Да слышу, но ты представляешь, они ведь впервые за сколько - тысячу лет? две? - додумались до чего-то нового? И не просто ведь дурацкие интриги, оцени размах!

 **Танатос:** Я давно уже всё посчитал, у меня график на годы вперед будет загружен. И душам в разы больше придётся пахать - что, думаешь, у нас там энергия из воздуха берётся?

 **Сизиф:** Как-то старался об этом не думать. И что же, ты хочешь, чтобы я туда пошёл работать, да, как все остальные? Потому что так положено? Начальник так сказал?

> Пауза

А знаешь что, да неважно уже. Пойду с тобой, чтоб они там все подавились на своём Олимпе.

> Вдалеке раздается гром

Ну, фигурально выражаясь…

 **Танатос:** _(усмехается)_ Предупреждал, не зли их.

 **Сизиф:** Какая мне теперь разница - помирать, так с музыкой. Но только при одном условии.

 **Танатос:** Ты в курсе, что не в том положении, чтобы ещё и условия ставить?

 **Сизиф:** Знаешь, вам точно нужен пиарщик толковый. А как же последнее желание? Представляешь, сколько людей с радостью пойдут в Аид, когда смогут наконец выполнить заветную вещь, которую никак не могли всю свою жалкую жизнь?

 **Танатос:** Да, последнее неисполнимое желание - то, что Асклепий прописал. Ой, только не надо глазки такие делать. Говори, но только одно желание.

 **Сизиф:** Выпей со мной, и пойдём.

 **Танатос:** При исполнении. Не могу. Давай другое.

 **Сизиф:** Слушай, я не буду торговаться. Последняя воля, а ты тут коленца выкидываешь. 

**Танатос:** Я коленца выкидываю? Что ж ты тогда последние двести лет делал?

 **Сизиф:** Слушай, мы уже столько лет друг друга ненавидим, что уже как-то неприлично отказываться. Пей давай.

> Танатос сомневается, но всё-таки делает глоток

Ну вот видишь? Ничего страшного. _(хлопает по спине)_ Кстати, я рассказывал, как на днях Гермес заскакивал?

 **Танатос:** _(отпивает ещё)_ Гермес рассказывал. Бесился, когда в очередной раз ты с ним в прятки начал играть. Теперь вон с Аресом что-то замышляет, да и сам теперь стал вроде системы наблюдения за людьми.

 **Сизиф:** Ха-ха, вот это он молодец. Наверное, ещё больше бы разозлился, узнав, что я у него стянул немного амброзии. Впрочем, сам виноват, скорости уже не те, тоже разленился, теперь может форму наберет.

 **Танатос:** _(слегка заплетающимся языком)_ Ты что это, решил полубогом заделаться? Так одной амброзии мало будет, они же тебя разоблачат. _(смеется)_ Ой, дурак ты. А я-то надеялся.

 **Сизиф:** Ну что ты, это тривиально. Я и так бессмертный, зачем мне Олимп.

 **Танатос:** _(перебарывая сон)_ Подожди, ты же сказал, со мной пойдёшь. _(с осознанием)_ Ты амброзию с алкоголем смешал? Совсем сдурел?

 **Сизиф:** _(смеется)_ А вы и правда непривыкшие ребята. Мы неделю пировали на этом коктейле, и ничего. Ну, вернее, окрыляяяет, ха-ха, но почти никому не сносило голову, как вот тебе сейчас.

 **Танатос:** _(пытается невнятно возразить)_

 **Сизиф:** Ну ладно, ладно, приляг. _(берёт под руки, усаживает в шезлонг)_ Если бы знал, что сработает, давно бы споил.

> Танатос вяло сопротивляется, но усаживается, что-то бормочет, постепенно отключаясь. Сизиф садится в соседний шезлонг, пишет небольшую записку. Кладёт рядом с Танатосом, подбирает свои вещи, уходит за сцену.
> 
> Возвращается, ставит в песок бутылку воды. Смотрит на спящую фигуру, оглядывается на зал, как бы спохватываясь, уходит. Затемнение.
> 
> Через пару мгновений свет падает на один только шезлонг Танатоса. Ночь, сверчки, Танатос просыпается с хрипом. Хватает стоящую рядом бутылку с водой, отхлебывает, оглядывается, хватает записку на соседнем шезлонге, читает поначалу без выражения.

**Танатос:** “Ты в этот раз очень долго продержался, молодец. Боги меня ненавидят за хитрость - приходится оправдывать репутацию. Ну, ещё смертельно хочется жить.”

 _(прерывается)_ Вот язва… _(подхватывает бутылку с водой, продолжает читать, уже теряясь в записке, так что каждое слово приобретает интонацию)_

“Не волнуйся, без работы не останешься. Устрою прощальный пир, созову всех, попробую объяснить всем знакомым, что мы умрём - твоими словами, что мол такова природа, и прочий бред сивой кобылы. Если не закидают меня камнями, то сам приду в Аид. За добровольную сдачу вряд ли будут поблажки, но попытаться стоит.

Если хочешь, догоняй - зрелище гарантирую. Если нет, то в любом случае увидимся на той стороне. Надеюсь, если кто и будет меня там донимать, то ты. Привычка или сантименты - выбирай сам.

p.s. Надеюсь, после коктейля мигрень прошла. Мы от него даже не пьянели, так что и похмельем страдать не приходилось. Впрочем, насчет бессмертных не знаю. Удачи.

p.p.s. Ты почти милый, когда не угрожаешь мне смертью.”

 _(потирает голову)_ Вот идиот. Не будут они тебя жалеть. Они и насчёт армии зомби, наверное, не передумают, им же интересно теперь стало. _(улыбается)_ Ой дурак, мог же убежать…

> Танатос складывает листок бумаги вчетверо и бережно убирает в нагрудный карман. Встает, поправляет одежду, проверяет, не оставил ли чего, после этого выразительно смотрит в зал.

Ну, я попозже тогда зайду.


End file.
